Ghost stole my Gilbird
by Mizukine-tan
Summary: Parodia del juego 'Ghost stole my dog' con Gilbert   Prusia  de protagonista. Su pollito, Gilbird, fue secuestrado por las almas malignas de la masión que Fritz le heredó, ¿podrá conseguir a su fiel pollito de vuelta o fracasará en el intento?


**Hola gente. Estuve muerta durante un tiempito, bueno aquí les traigo un fanfic parodiando a 'Ghost stole my dog' que es un juego que quizás conoscan. Disfruten este ****prologo que está bien corto.**

**Todos los derechos reservados a los creadores del juego y al creador de Hetalia Axis Powers. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era un gran día para Gilbert sin duda alguna. Un día en el que ya no dependería de nadie nunca más. El día en que consiguió una casa propia. Nunca más tendría que vivir bajo las reglas de su hermano menor. Jamás volvería a escuchar a ese hombre estricto que le decía todo lo que tenía que hacer. Desde hoy, él era independiente, a la edad de 28 años.<p>

Había conseguido una vieja casa, grande, ¡y toda para sí solo! La casa pasó a su pertenencia debido a la herencia que le dejó el viejo Fritz. Aunque le fue un poco difícil superar la muerte de aquel señor, que fue casi como un padre para él, aceptó gustosamente la propiedad. Apenas enterado de la noticia de que Fritz le había heredado una casa, rápidamente fue a su habitación con una gran caja y metió cuanta cosa pudo.

Ahora, frente a frente a la casa. La casa estaba en otra cuidad muy lejana de la que Gilbert nació. Era un vecindario muy alegre aquel lugar, sin embargo, aquel edificio resaltaba por su lúgubre aspecto entre tantas casas bien decoradas y limpias. El peliplata echó una ojeada al pollito que se posaba en su hombro, Gilbird. Gilbird era su mascota, claro, ambos se conocían desde que Gilbert apenas tenía 5 años. Aquél pollito era su compañero inseparable.

'' _Bueno,__no __se __ve __tan __mal__''_ pensó el muchacho _'' __con __un __poco __de __trabajo __y __dedicación,__¡este __lugar __será __asombroso!__¡__Como __yo,__el __asombro so__y __maravilloso __yo!__ '' _ decía a sí mismo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Gilbert cogió sus maletas, mientras que los de la agencia de mudanzas cargaban las cajas hacia el interior de la casa. El salón tenía muchas escaleras y elegantes cuadros en las paredes. Exquisitos muebles, dignos de una persona de la clase alta, no de un vago de 28 años que consiguió aquella casa por mera suerte. Él escaneó el salón con sus ojos carmesí, maravillado. _''__Gracias, __Fritz.__Esta __es __una __casa __maravillosa__ ''_ pensó otra vez mientras escuchaba el 'pio pio' de su alegre mascota.

La instalación de los muebles y objetos tomó un par de horas, ya terminando a las 9 de la noche. Una vez que la agencia de mudanzas se había retirado, Gilbert sacó una laptop de una de las maletas , se dirigió a su habitación y se instaló en el escritorio. Iba a publicar en su blog sobre la mudanza y como era vivir en una nueva cuidad, totalmente desconocida por el chico. La habitación estaba inusualmente calurosa, pese a que era pleno otoño y ya llegaba el invierno. Ustedes se imaginarán que él pobre estaba muerto de calor ahí. Decidió abrir la única ventana de la habitación y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

Tecleaba y tecleaba apresuradamente mientras su pollito se ajustaba al borde de la ventana para tomar una siesta. Después de unos minutos, Gilbert había terminado su entrada de blog. Aunque algo le faltaba. '' _¿Dónde __está __mi __diario?__'' _ pensó éste alzando una ceja _'' __supongo __que __lo __dejé __en __la __maleta __y __la __maleta __la __dejé __en __el __salón__''_ se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación, caminando en dirección al salón.

Su pollito se quedó ahí, medio dormido en el marco de la ventana mirando en dirección hacia el exterior de la casa. Pudo distinguir unas cuantas tumbas destruidas y de aspecto aterrador. ¿Cómo su amo no se dio cuenta de ello?, ¿habría alguna razón para que el pequeño animal se asustara? Fue entonces que la pequeña ave pudo distinguir una fantasmagórica forma blanca que parecía salir de unas de las tumbas. La sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia el pollito, Gilbird entonces dio un salto de la ventana y voló hacia la puerta. Para su pésima suerte, Gilbert había dejado la puerta cerrada, no había escapatoria.

_30 minutos después…._

Gilbert entró felizmente a su habitación con el diario en las manos y algo en su bolsillo.

-¡Gilbird!, había ido a prepararme algo a la cocina y me preparé algo de comer. ¡Y traje un pedazo de pan para ti! –dijo alegremente este y sacó el pan de su bolsillo. Pero vaya fue la sorpresa de esta al no ver a su pollo, sólo unas plumas amarillas dispersas en el suelo y el marco de la ventana -¿Gi….Gilbird? ¡Gilbird! – él repuso, sin recibir repuesta alguna, no pudo haber escapado, ese pollito jamás haría tal cosa.

-¿Y qué tal…si se hartó de mí? – se dijo con un tono duro, no podía ser eso posible, Gilbird nunca lo había abandonado, o eso pensaba él.

Gilbert se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia el suelo, como si quisiera llora. Su única compañía y su mascota la cual había tenido desde niño se había ido, tenía mil y un ideas de donde se había metido. Y ahí se quedó, pensando, solo y triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue el super mega corto prologo, ojala sea de su agrado, subiré más en unos días.<strong>

**Besos para todos ustedes.**


End file.
